Summer Love
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Chad and Taylor, never met and now met at a camp. There is romance, comedy, suspense, drama and everything else in between. A total Chaylor story. Please read, review and Enjoy it's rated T for Teen.
1. Trailer

**Author's note: Yeah I know you all want me to start my other stories. But get over it and here is yet another Trailer, I'll update the others soon. When I think of good chapters, this a total Chaylor. Anyways enjoy…oh and the bold is the famous voice over guy/what is shown on the screen. And Italic's is actions. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**They were just everyday kids.**

_Shows Chad shooting hoops._

_Changes to Taylor doing homework on her bed._

**That was until one summer.**

_Fades to Chad and Taylor both going to the same camp._

**They finally met.**

_Shows Chad and Taylor bumping into each other at camp activities._

**Will they fall in love?**

_Flashes to Chad slow dancing with Taylor close as he cups her neck gently slowly leaning in._

**Or is it just Summer Lovin?**

_Fades to Taylor walking in on Chad kissing another girl as she turns and runs away._

**Can he make it up to her?**

_Shows Chad under Taylor's balcony of her cabin as he looks up, "What light beyond your window breaks. It is the east and Taylor is the sun" He called quietly but loud enough for her to hear._

**Will she forgive him before it's too late?**

_Changes to the last day of camp as Taylor is packing as she looks at her phone and grabs it starts to dial Chad's number. He answers "Hello?" She panics and hangs up and throws her phone across the bed._

**We have romance**

_Flashes to Chad and Taylor french kissing each other._

**Comedy**

_Shows Chad acting like a dork to make Taylor laugh._

**Drama**

"_How could you do this to me?" Taylor asked crying to Chad._

"_Taylor baby, I didn't mean it" He said trying to whip her eyes as she hit his hand away._

**Suspense**

_Shows Taylor falling into a lake on accident and she starts to drown not knowing how to swim._

**It's summer loving.**

_Flashes to people dancing and enjoying their time there._

**Starring Corbin Bleu:**

_Changes to Chad running down a trail with his hair pulled back, then fades to Chad laughing and eating in the mess hall._

**Monique Coleman**

_Fades to Taylor playing Tennis on a tennis court, then changes to Taylor looking out at the water._

**Coming to a Computer near you soon.**


	2. Cabin Buddy?

**Yay me! A double update today….and if you're all good it might become a…triple update. But after this one the next update is Coventry. So yeah, read, review and enjoy, you all know you want to click that little review button right? on I know you want to. And this is the longest I've written, yay me!!! -London claps- PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**

Taylor was living in her apartment with her mom, her dad didn't know she existed. She never met her dad either because her mom didn't want her to know him; mostly her mom told her how her dad was just a guy she met at a party and slept with. Her mom thought it would be a good idea if Taylor went to a camp this summer to get her mind off going into her senior year of high school. She had already got her senior pictures done and they were well gorgeous.

Taylor wasn't the skinniest girl but she was still very pretty and very smart. Since her mom worked 3 jobs to pay for rent, as soon as Taylor turned 16 she got a job on top of all her homework so she could help pay for rent for the apartment. She really looked up to her mom for all the hard work it took to raise her. Taylor however had a full plate since she turned 16, she was captain of the scholastic decathlon team, president of the Chemistry Club. She also tutored students after school and then she worked at a local restaurant as a waitress. And she was good at her job, and she still maintained a perfect 4.0 average something she took very seriously.

Mostly during the summer she takes on her waitress job full time to earn more money and put some of it toward her college fund, and then helping her mom out. But this summer her mom demanded that she goes to a camp to have some fun like a real teenager for once in her life. Even thought Taylor didn't really want to leave her mom for a whole summer, she figured it would be a good idea to just to relax and not really worry about anything else. She went online to the camp that her mom had already signed her up for and sent the money in. Taylor looked around at the camp to see what there was there offer that she could do. There was summing, hiking, biking, canoeing, tennis, basketball, and a whole bunch of other activities. It said it had indoor pluming but no internet besides the office.

"What no internet?!!" Taylor asked freaking she needed her internet because she had to study and research for her school work for next year. She was also student body president which she took very seriously. She was a girl with strong morals and views, her mama didn't raise no fool, oh no Taylor Janelle McKessie was no fool. They had electricity though at the camp which was good, so she'd take her laptop anyways. She looked at when Camp started….next week. She went and started to pack everything she needed.

Chad David Danforth was in his room packing his own things. His parents were happily married and he had an annoying little sister named Karin who bugged him to no end. And she liked to get him into trouble. He was on his schools Basketball team, and was co-captain along with his best friend Troy Bolton. He was going to this great outdoor camp that he had been going to for years. He was actually really looking forward to it, to get away from his sister for a whole summer and seeing people from camp he hadn't seen since last year.

He knew that there wasn't going to be internet but he took his phone anyway because he knew would get service out in the middle of no where. He had this reputation around the camp and he always hooked up with a couple of the girls each summer. And it was only a summer thing he told them and they didn't seem to mind. He was kinda player but he never really dated more than one girl at a time. He did that last year for a bit before he got caught by the one of the other girls he was dating.

Chad never really worked a day in his life, he was what you called the privileged in life. His parents were rich as his dad was a heart surgeon and his mom was judge. Chad however never worked for anything in his life besides basketball. His whole room was covered in things basketball, his bed sheets had basketballs on them. He had posters over his room of pro basketball players and hot actresses that he had bought. On the back of his bedroom door he had a mini hoop and he had a couple mini basketballs that weren't really basketballs since they were a bit softer so they wouldn't ruin his mothers perfect floor.

Taylor got off the plane as she got a taxi a she went to the camp and found out where her cabin was. She smiled slightly as she went to her cabin and looked around, she found an empty bunk as she put her stuff down gently not to break anything. She looked around her cabin roommates weren't there yet which seemed okay for Taylor. She went and got changed into some work out clothes as she made sure she had her key to the cabin as she went and locked the door behind her as she went to go for run.

Chad's cab drove up to the camp as he got out and grabbed his stuff from the cab. He went and checked in and got the key to his cabin. He opened the door and saw someone's other stuff on one of the beds. There was only two people per cabin and it was a co-ed cabin. Chad put his stuff on the other bed as he looked around and decided to snoop through his roommates stuff to see what 'he' was like. What surprised Chad was when he found the bra's and he looked at the size. They were kinda large size bra anyways. He didn't hear someone clear there throat behind him as he turned and to see a sweaty Taylor standing behind him.

"Excuse you, what the hell are you doing, searching my shit?" Taylor asked walking over angrily and grabbed her bra from his hands.

"This is your stuff?" Chad asked dumbly as he looked at her, her hair was in two French braids and pulled out of her face.

"It sure in hell isn't yours" Taylor growled and put her bra back in her bag.


	3. 143 Perfect

**I'm really happy with all the feedback I'm getting from all my stories, specially this one. So shout outs to Dont-Stop-Believin', Chaylor4Lyfe, chaylorfan, Luv4Dasey, HSMGossipGirlQueen (she gets major shout outs for all the reviews she gives me), HP4EverLuver, baby2ludaris, melako17 for reviewing on my last chapter. After this update comes the long awaited first chapter to…COVENTRY. I really should get a schedule, anyone want to help me out with that? Anyways a new chapter of Summer Love awaits….so go read and then hit the purple box that saids GO and write me a pretty review please. And ENJOY!**

Taylor felt very angry at Chad as she started to grab her stuff as she made her way towards the front door of the cabin. She was so going to go to the main cabin and demand she gets a new cabin buddy. She didn't want Chad searching through her stuff, who knows what kind of sick pervert he was. Well he did of course, but she didn't want to be anywhere near him as he clearly didn't have any problem going through peoples personal belongings.

Chad however thought this girl infront him was so hot when she was mad. Not to mention she was just his type. Which he thought that every female was his type, just because they were female; he smirked as he made his way over to the door and stood infront of it so she couldn't get passed him.

"Move now you sick pervert who has no sense of privacy" Taylor said her eyes dangerously at him as he only moved closer toward her.

"Your hot when you're all worked up" Chad said flirtiously.

"Okay a couple things…One: EWWWWWWWWWWW. Two- you don't know shit about me. And Three- ewww again" Taylor said as if she was totally grossed out by him which she well was.

"You want to get to know me?" Chad said smiling at her as Taylor just rolled her eyes and kneed him where it hurt most. Chad fell to the ground holding his privates as he groaned in pain. Taylor set her bags down as she grabbed a fist full of his crazy sexy afro.

"You try to flirt with me again, and I'll make sure you never reproduce again you got that?" Taylor asked as she pulled his hair back so he looked at her. He nodded weakly as she let go of his hair and patted it sweetly. "Good Boy, glad we got that sorted out, now if you will excuse me I'm going to ask for a new cabin buddy" She said grabbing her belongings and stormed out of the cabin.

Chad slowly pulled himself together as he held his private area as he sighed. "Its okay, the evil sexy lady is gone now, she can't hurt us anymore" He said to himself as he tried to walk it off thinking. Chad Danforth was the guy that _always _gets what he wants. And what he wanted this summer was feisty Taylor McKessie.

Taylor walked into the main cabin office place as she put her things down as she looked at the lady behind the desk.

"Look here, I need a new cabin…the one I'm in the guys an total creep. He was digging through my stuff and I want a need cabin…no scratch that I NEED a new cabin" Taylor said putting her cabin key on the desk. The lady looked at Taylor with bored eyes.

"Name?" She asked Taylor.

"Taylor McKessie" Taylor said looking at her as she typed it into the computer.

"You're in luck there is one cabin open but---" The lady started but before she could finish Taylor cut her off.

"I'll take it!" Taylor exclaimed. The lady gave her the key and gave her directions to her new cabin. She took her stuff as she started in the direction of her new cabin.

"143…143, where is 143?" Taylor asked as she looked at all the cabins. "138….139…..140….141…142…almost there…144…wait…144?!" Taylor asked totally confused as why 143 wasn't there. She asked a girl who was walking by as the girl pointed uphill, Taylor looked uphill, and there sat her cabin…it wasn't that big of a hill but it was uphill from where she currently was and it was a bit of hike.

"143…perfect" Taylor mumbled grumpily. Almost thinking staying with perverted Chad would have been a better idea. She huffed her way to the top of the hill as she walked inside the cabin and threw her stuff down. (**a/n:** Think of the cabin in _The Parent Trap_ that Lindsey Lohan was in…the one where the two girls had to stay in…that cabin)


	4. Stormy Nights

**Hey everyone, where is the next chapter for Summer Love. I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the so lack of updates, but Christmas is coming up and I had shopping and wrapping to do and what not. So anyways shot outs to everyone who reviewed. Anyways you know the drill, read, review, and enjoy!**

Taylor sighed as she was unpacking and her stomach turned because it was hungry. She looked at watch as she looked around. "Might as well get something to eat" She said as she grabbed her hoodie and grabbed her cabin keys as she went down the steep hill toward the mess hall.

"If I don't do anything else this summer, I'll at least get a decent workout from walking up and down the hill." Taylor said as she walked into the mess hall. She got in line with everyone else as she walked around and getting some food here and there.

Chad was in the mess hall as he was talking to some of his camp buddies but stopped in mid-sentence to watch Taylor from his seat ontop of the table. (**A/N:** Like Troy when he first saw Gabriella at school)

"Excuse me" Taylor said as she walked past Chad and his friends.

"Hey wait" Chad said as he jumped off the table and started to follow Taylor. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I don't talk to perverts" She said as she sat down at random table full of girls. Chad stopped behind Taylor and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, you're the only girl who hasn't swooned at me at the first sight" Chad said looking at Taylor. She looked over her shoulder and looked at him up and down.

"Then maybe I done you some good" Taylor said smiling ever so slightly. Later that night a storm was coming in as Taylor was back up in her cabin reading some books as the wind started to pick up and blow her books across the cabin. Taylor sighed as she put her books away somewhere safe as she went over to the windows and tried to close them. However the windows were stick no matter how hard she tried to close them.

"Ugh come on close!" Taylor said as she almost fell down to the ground trying to shut the window as a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to her feet and then they moved there hands on the other side of her hands. Taylor tried to see who was behind her but instead they pushed the one window shut as it started to rain.

Taylor looked at the person who helped her, it was the last person she expected.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Taylor asked looking at him curiously

"I know this cabin's windows don't close very easily, I just thought I'd come by and see if I could help" Chad said looking at Taylor as he tried to close another window as the rain came inside the cabin.

"Well…thanks" Taylor said walking over and helping him close the window. When they got all the windows closed it was downpouring and Chad was walking toward the door.

"Wait Chad….do you want to sleep here tonight? Its really bad outside and everything…" Taylor said as a lighting came and then the thunder making Taylor scream as she jumped. Chad stopped and looked at Taylor and nodded.

"Yeah and I'll protect you from the evil thunder and lightening" Chad said pushing the two cabin beds together so they were in the middle of the room. They both laid down and Taylor laid down on the one bed as Chad laid down on the other bed as he watched her as she soon fell asleep. Chad smiled and yawned and got under the covers and moved a bit closer as she rolled into his embrace. Chad put his arm around her waist pulling her closer as he too fell asleep. They slept like that all night peacefully in each others arms, it seemed Chad had calmed Taylor down so she could sleep and Chad finally felt like a whole in his heart was finally filled.


End file.
